Child of Prophecy
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: It has been 30 years since Pitch was defeated by the Guardians, and now an old prophecy is coming true. One that will bring the world to darkness if not stopped, but are the Guardians willing to do what it takes? NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER STORIES, T because I'm paranoid! Cover pic is OC.
1. Who is she?

**I am writing a new Rise of the Guardians fanfic! New OC, new story, and no relation to my other ROTG fanfics. Hope you like this story as much as you liked the others.**

**3****rd**** POV**

White hair waved in the wind as Jack flew around doing his job, covering the land in snow. It was dawn, and the snow sparkled in morning light. This was Jack's favorite time of day, he was able to be one with his thoughts. He had just finished coating Maine with snow, and was about to move on when something caught his eye. There was a teenage girl being pushed out of a house, holding a small bundle and crying. Curiously Jack flew down to get a better look. The girl had olive toned skin, and light brown hair, there were tears in her hazel eyes as she looked at the woman who had pushed her out into the snow.

"Mom, please don't do this!" The girl cried as her mother threw a suitcase down next to her.

The mother glared at her daughter, "I let you stay here until that thing was born, because you were going to give it up! Now that you're keeping that, that monster you aren't welcome here!" The mother slammed the front door and a loud click sounded, informing them the door was locked.

Jack stared at the bundle, wondering what it was. The girl clutched it close and grabbed the suitcase, "You're not a monster, even if your father is." She whispered to it, Jack quickly realized it was a baby. He began to wonder why the mother would hate the infant, until he saw its face. The baby was pale grey, with bright yellow eyes, and the girls light brown hair. "You are my little miracle, my Angel."

Jack watched her a moment longer, "I'll ask North about it." He mumbled before continuing on with his work. The girl, whose name he never learned, still on his mind.

**3****rd**** POV/ Pitch Black**

'It seems the child was born, the prophecy is under way.' Pitch thought as he watched the girl and her child head off in the snow. "Jack, my revenge will soon happen, and you will never see it coming." Pitch laughed, being alone for thirty years had driven Pitch to an even greater madness, and allowed him to escape momentarily. He grabbed the old scroll, and reread it:

"To a pure of heart virgin, the child of darkness will be born. It will grow fast, and fall to evil like its father. All but one of the good will fall and only true love will conquer. If two hearts do not connect, the world will fall to black"

He laughed manically, throwing the scroll and surrounding the room in darkness. He brought up an image of the girl and her child again, watching the tears fall off her cheeks. "I will grant you the power to see into our world, so you can be with the child till the end." A dark swirl of magic left Pitches lair and collided into the girl's eyes. He watched as she screamed and fell to her knees, still holding onto the baby. "We will meet soon Katrina."

**This is a short chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to end it, until next time lovely's.**


	2. Sophie is the hero

**Chapter 2! Well not gonna waste any time, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OC's.**

**3****rd**** POV Jack**

Our favorite wintery hero was on his way to North's when he met up with Sandy. "Hey Sandy, are you headed to North's workshop too?" The small golden man nodded, his face grim. "Did something happen?" Sandy nodded again and made a few signs that Jack didn't understand.

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and upon arriving they were greeted by North. "Ah, Jack Sandy is good see you. We have much talk about, come quickly." They followed the large Russian man into his private workshop where the other two Guardians were waiting.

"North, I saw something today… It was a teenage girl with a baby, but the baby was pale gray and had bright yellow eyes. Something about the baby unsettled me, it seemed strange." Jack explained, and Sandy brought out an old scroll.

North read the scroll then handed it to Bunny, "Is very old prophecy, almost forget it exist! Seem finally come true, must find girl and baby, protect them." The plump old man explained. As the scroll was passed around and read by the Guardians, each began to understand the trouble ahead.

"So mate, all we 'ave to do is protect the Sheila and her babe. Seems easy enough, ya got this Frost bite?" Bunny elbowed Jack, a smirk on his lips. "After all mate, ya the only one who knows what the Sheila looks like."

Everyone looked at Jack, he thought about it quickly then nodded. "Okay, I'll watch over her. I better get going then, she was left alone." Jack gripped his staff and left the workshop quickly, heading back to Burgess to find the girl.

**Katrina's POV**

I'm cold, but I have to keep going, my daughter needs me to stay strong. I had crossed the street into the park when some black mist shot towards me, hitting my eyes. The pain caused me to fall to my knees, I held onto my daughter making sure she didn't fall. Finally my vision cleared, I looked up to see people standing around me.

A blonde woman held out her hand to me, I took it and stood. "Are you okay? You're Marie's daughter right?" I nodded while checking on my baby. "Why are you walking around in this weather, and with a baby too."

I looked at the kind woman, she appeared to be in her mid-30s and her blonde hair had a few grays. "Yes I am… she… my mother kicked me, well us, out. I don't have anywhere to go, so I was going to stay in the park tonight." I picked up my suitcase and smiled at the woman, "Thank you for your concern."

The woman put her hand on my arm, "Would you like to stay with me and my family, it's almost Christmas after all and it gets cold at night." I looked at the woman unsure, she seemed trustworthy, but I wasn't sure. She smiled kindly at me and gestured at my baby, "Do you really want to stay outside with your baby?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Then it's settled, I'm Sophie by the way."

"I'm Katrina." I started following Sophie as she led us to her home. "So how many live in your house Sophie?" I asked, just trying to fill the silence.

Sophie smiled at me and held up eight fingers, "There are me, my husband, my daughter, my brother Jamie, his wife, and their two sons." She looked at me again and saw the doubt on my face. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of room!" I nodded again. We walked a few more minutes than Sophie stopped in front of a decent sized house, "Welcome to my home."

When she opened the door, a burst of arm air hit us. I was pushed inside and greeted by the smell of fresh pine. "You have a real Christmas tree?" Sophie nodded, then showed me where to hang my jacket.

She gasped and I stepped back, clutching my daughter close. "I didn't realize you were only a teenager, you poor thing." She stared at me a moment longer, "Well anyway let me show you to your room, I still have my daughter's crib so… um you never told me the baby's name." Sophie looked at me expectantly.

"Well, that's because she doesn't have one yet… But I think I know what I want to name her." I looked at my daughter again, "Evangelina, it means good little angel."

Sophie opened the door for me, the room had a bed, dresser, and a bay window. "I think it's a perfect name. I'll have my husband bring the crib in here after supper, you change into some dry clothes and meet us down stairs."

I put Evangelina down on the bed carefully. "Thank you for everything Sophie, not many people would invite a stranger into their home." I shut the door and opened up the suit case. Half of it was my clothes, and the other half was baby supplies. I'm glad my mom put the formula in here too, it shows she cares somewhat. First thing first, I changed he diaper and then put a clean onesy on her. After I made sure she was alright I changed into a dry set of clothes. "Eva, this is a nice family, don't you think?" I asked my daughter while looking out the bay window. It had a view of the forest, and if a person looked hard enough they could make out the small pond.

"I hope they don't freak out when they see you." I told her. I looked out the window again, and I swear it looked like a boy was flying through the sky! I shook off the thought, I'm just tired and my mind played a trick on me.

When I walked down stairs I saw a table surrounded by people, there was an empty chair next to Sophie, and she gestured for me to take a seat. When I got close I could hear a few gasps, "Katrina, what's wrong with your daughter?" Sophie asked me.

I gulped, "She was born this way, nothing's wrong with her. My daughter is very healthy, she just… it's a long story." Sophie patted the seat next to her.

"We have time, and I'm sure nothing you say could surprise us." Her kind smile calmed me down so I sat next to her and for the first time ever, got ready to tell the whole story.

**Jack's POV**

I looked around for the girl but was unable to find her, so I decided I'd go to Sophie's for help. When I got there I quietly opened the door and went inside. Everyone was sitting at the table looking at something I couldn't see. As I got close I heard the Sophie speak "We have time, and I'm sure nothing you say could surprise us." I looked around the half wall to see the girl I had been searching for, and she had her baby.

The girl sat next to Sophie, who looked up and smiled at me quickly, "Well, it was a little over nine months ago. I was asleep in my bed when a man came and spoke to me in my dream, he had Gray skin and bright yellow eyes. He told me I was… he told me I was going to carry his child. I told him he was crazy, and then I saw his dark sand. It swirled around us and then I was encased in it, when it disappeared the man had an evil smile. He said that it was done, and then he… he touched my shoulder and left a dark mark in the shape of a horse." She lifted her sleeve and I could see the mark, it looked just like Pitch's black sand horses.

I waited for the girl, whose name I learned is Katrina, to go upstairs before taking to Sophie and Jamie. "So Jack, you're here because of Katrina right?" Sophie asked me.

I nodded and told them why I was here, "So North wants you to protect them, you can count on us Jack. We won't let anyone hurt those two girls." Jamie still had his courage from when he was a kid, I smiled at them and patted their heads like old times.

I walked upstairs, to the room Sophie told me Katrina was staying in. I could hear her talking, so I listened in. "Evangelina Desdemona Adara, do you like that name my little angel? I'm glad they believed me, I was afraid they would think I was lying." When it grew quiet I figured she had gone to bed so I went down stairs.

I saw Sophie and her husband washing the dishes, "I'll be out in the tree if you need me Soph, you guys be good." They waved me goodbye and I went to sleep in a tree nearby. I woke up when Sandy flew over and told him about Katrina's story, he thought for a moment then went to finish with his sand, silently promising to tell the others for me.

**This is the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is just around the corner!**


	3. Meeting Jack

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy~**

**Katrina's POV**

I woke up early and checked on Evangelina, she was still asleep in her crib, so I draped a blanket around my shoulders and quietly headed down stairs to get something to drink. Sophie was downstairs already and had a pot of coffee made, she looked lost in thought so I poured a cup and took it outside. It was chilly out in the fresh snow, but the morning sun felt wonderful. As I watched the sun above the trees I noticed a figure, it was a person asleep in a tree. I ran inside, startling Sophie, and told her there was someone sleeping in her tree. She looked puzzled and followed me out, then gasped when I pointed out the figure in the tree. "Do you think the person's alright, should we call 911?" I asked her.

Sophie put her hand up, quieting me, "Katrina, do you believe in Jack Frost?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes. I shook my head, wondering if maybe she was a little crazy. "Are you sure, I'm talking about the guy who makes the snow fall, Jack Frost."

I had stopped listening to her because the figure in the tree had stirred from his sleep and sat up. It was a boy, about my age, he had white hair, and his skin was ivory, but my gaze lingered on his eyes. They were unique, a bluish color yet almost silver. I took a few steps forward, still looking at him. I think Sophie called my name but I ignored it. I smiled at the boy in the tree, "Hello, my name's Katrina, why don't you come down from the tree and get warmed up inside?" I offered him. The boy gave me a puzzled look before looking at Sophie, I looked him over, now noticing how his pants were slightly tattered and he didn't have shoes. His blue hoodie had frost on it, if he's out here any longer he'll freeze. I turned away from the boy and looked at Sophie, "Do you know how to treat hypothermia?"

She smiled at me, "Don't worry Katrina, I'm sure he'll be fine." I nodded and turned back to see the boy on the ground, holding a large stick. I walked over to him and draped my blanket over his shoulders, "We should go inside and get warmed up." Sophie suggested. I grabbed the stranger's free hand and pulled him into the house.

He still seemed puzzled so I dragged him to the living room and placed him on the couch in front of the fire. "You get warmed up, Sophie will take care of you don't worry!" I then went back upstairs to check on Evangelina. She was awake, so I fed her and changed her diaper, then got us dressed for the day.

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack watched as Katrina went back upstairs, "Sophie, do you think she believes in us Guardians?" he asked the blonde woman as she sat next to him on the couch.

She seemed to think for a moment, "I don't know Jack, I asked and she said no, but I don't see any other way she could see you." They sat in silence for a bit, Jack shrugged off the blanket and folded it. They watched the fire dance in silence.

After fifteen or so minutes Katrina came back down, this time dressed and holding her baby. Jack stood up to allow her room in front of the fire. "No, you should stay there and get warm. I know you're freezing by the temperature of your hands." Jack sat back down and watched her sit in a chair near Sophie. Jack's gaze drifted to the baby in her arms, he could see the resemblances to Pitch Black. Katrina noticed him staring and blushed, "T-this is Evangelina, Eva for short. She... She's my daughter." Jack nodded then looked at Sophie.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked at Katrina. "So Katrina, we wanted to ask you something, and please be honest, do you believe in Jack Frost, the snow spirit?"

Katrina sighed, "Sophie, what's with the weird question? I haven't believed in The Guardians since I was Ten. I remember the stories my teacher would tell us when I was in kindergarten and everything, but that's all they were, stories."

Jack looked at her, trying to figure out how she could even see her. "Katrina, I have a question, did something strange happen recently?" Katrina looked taken aback, then she remembered the black swirl that shot into her eyes.

Nodding she informed them of the strange black swirl, then asked what it had to do with anything.

"So he's made his move already, I'll have to tell Sandy so he can inform North... It will be quicker to give Sandy a note." Jack grabbed a piece of paper from the small desk Sophie had for letters, and wrote a note for North informing him of Pitch's move, and what be had heard the night before.

Katrina stood up and handed Evangelina to Sophie, "What are you talking about, who are you, and who are North and Sandy?" She had her arms crossed, and was frowning at Jack.

**This is where I'm going to leave it, kinda a cliffhanger. Hope you like it so far! Also, I am going to hold a small contest, Evangelina is going to have powers and the winner gets to chose them, only four different powers though. Runner up gets to decide how Pitch Black escapes, or if he escapes at all. So now to the contest part, answer these two questions right and you win!**

**1, Mary's father has 5 daughters, Lala Lele Lili Lolo, who is the fifth daughter?**

**2, Who said this line: 'If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me!'**

**Good luck lovelies, see you soon!**


	4. Flying, more like falling

**Well chapter four is here, hope you like it~**

**Katrina's POV**

I don't know why, but I felt a little frightened of the boy in front of me. He seemed to know things about me, things others did not know. He didn't answer me right away, just watched me for a moment. I gulped and took a step back, dropping my gaze, I could feel my cheeks heating up under his stare.

The boy sighed, I could hear him get closer unit I saw his hand sticking out in front of me. I looked up at him, noticing a playful smile that had replaced pursed lips. "My name is Jack, I'm a friend of Sophie and her family." I gently shook his hand. "If you would be so kind as to come out side with me, I'll be able to explain a few things." His smile was kind, but I looked at Sophie to see if it was alright.

Sophie nodded at me, "It's okay Katrina, I'll watch Eva for you. You don't have anything to worry about with Jack, so have fun." I nodded and put on my coat, then followed Jack outside.

The snow was sparkling, and the wind played with my hair, Jack didn't seem to mind the cold, even though he was still barefoot. I shivered at the thought, and then watched him, waiting. "I guess the best thing to do is to fully introduced myself, my name is Jack Frost, and I am a Guardian." I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to laugh, he didn't. "I understand you don't believe me, but I can prove it." He gripped his staff with one hand, and held the other one out to me. I hesitated, not sure but, remembering Sophie's words, I took his hand. Jack pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Hold on."

Gulping, I wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other gripped the front of his hoodie. I felt the wind rush up on us and closed my eyes. I could no longer feel the ground underneath me, and when I opened my eyes all I saw was blue. When I looked down I saw the ground, everything looked so small, and unknowingly I let go of Jack. I watched the ground get closer, but was too terrified to scream. I closed my eyes again, praying for some sort of miracle, then I felt two strong arms catch me.

"That was close, this is why I told you to hold on." I opened my eyes again and saw Jack, he was holding me bridal style. I gripped onto him burying my head into his chest and sobbing, "Hey now, you're okay. Look we're on the ground now, it's okay." Jack put me down so I was standing, but I didn't let go of him.

"That... That was really scary. I thought I was going to die, Jack you.. you saved me! Thank you Jack, you saved my life." After a moment I let go and looked up at him, he was six inches taller than me, so I really had to look up. "You flew, we flew, in the sky, but how is that possible?" I stammered.

Jack smiled, "So now do you believe me?" So he's really... Jack Frost! Does that mean those stories my teacher told us were real?

I sat down in the snow, "But, but how? I don't understand... so what else is real?" Jack sat down too and held up his hand. I watched as the snow twisted and formed the shape of a lady, covered in what appeared to be feathers.

"This is Toothina, aka the Tooth fairy." The snow then took the shape of a hummingbird. "She has thousands of little fairy helpers that collect teeth for her, the teeth hold the hold the childrens' memories." Next the snow changed into a short man with spikey hair, "This is Sandy, aka the Sandman. He grants the children of the world good dreams with his golden sand." Jack went on to show me the rest of the Guardians, along with the elves, yeties, and eggs. The next figure he made turned my blood cold, it was the man from my dream, and Evangelina's father. "This is our greatest enemy, he-"

I smacked the snow and watched it fall to the ground. "I know who he is, maybe not his name, but I could never forget him." I stood up and Jack followed suit. I didn't look at him until we were inside and I had my daughter in my arms. "She is my child... and his. I know he's evil, but she's not. I'm just an ordinary girl, and so is my daughter, we're both normal, nothing more!"

Jack went to speak but Sophie stopped him, "It's too early in the morning for this, we'll finish this up later. The kids are up Jack, you should go play with them, they missed you" Jack nodded and flew to the kitchen, I could hear the back door open and shut. "Katrina, I know how strange this all is, but it will grow on you."

I looked at Sophie and smiled, "Thank you, I guess it's just a lot to take in."

***~*LINE*~*BREAK*~***

**3rd person POV**

Katrina paced back and forth in front of the crib, Sophie had brought up the Idea of Jack taking Katrina to meet the other Guardians, and she even offered to watch Evangelina for her. Katrina didn't know whether to except or not, it was an exciting idea, but she'd be gone for a while and didn't want to leave her daughter with people she had just met. She trusted Sophie though, and Jack had said they'd only be gone for a handful of hours. With a deep sigh Katrina made up her mind, she would go meet the others.

The teen mother looked at her napping child, "Mama's going away for a bit, but I'll be back before you know it!" She kiss her daughter's forehead and left the room to find Jack.

The teen Guardian was up in the tree where Katrina had first noticed him, when he saw her standing there he flew down and greeted her, "Hey Kat, so have you decided?" Katrina stared at him, a faint blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

Katrina sighed inwardly, glad Jack didn't notice her embarrassment. "Yes, I would love to go and meet the others, but um Jack, why did you call me 'Kat'?" Jack laughed.

"Easy, it's quicker to say, and it kind suits you." He smiled at her, again not noticing the slight blush on the other teen's cheeks. "Let's go, It's a long flight, but if we're lucky we'll run into one of the others on the way."

**This is where I'm going to end it, the winner of the contest is a Guest, I hope your excited. It was July 3 that you commented, so seeing as you don't have an account you can just leave a review with the powers for Evangelina on this chapter. Congrats!**


	5. Off to the Pole

**Chapter 5, sorry it's been so long. I've had a busy summer so far and very little spare time. I was finally able to work on this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Katrina's POV**

Jack had said we'd leave a few weeks after Christmas, and I was still nervous about leaving Evangelina, I had a nagging feeling that it was a bad idea, but I tried to ignore it. After all its probably just because everything seems like a weird dream. With Jack, and the whole Guardian thing I just don't know what to think. Can I really leave my child with people I don't know that well?

Someone knocked at my door, startling me. "Come in." I called out to the person on the other side. I picked up Eva and started rocking her in my arms. I looked overly shoulder to see Sophie standing in the doorway, her arms behind her back. "Hi Sophie, do you need something?"

She smiled and brought her hands forward, in them was a baby snow coat and baby carrier. "I thought that it would make this whole ordeal easier if you could take Evangelina with you." She placed the stuff on my bed and then gave me a small hug. "You're going to have fun, so don't worry Kat." I blushed a little at the nick name Jack had given me.

"Thank you Sophie, I don't know where I'd be without your kindness." When she left I fed Eva and then got a bag ready to go. I packed clothes for both of us and food for Eva, then got her ready with the things from Sophie. When I was sure she was taken care of I dressed in warm clothes and a pair of boots Sophie had given me for Christmas. Grabbing Evangelina and the bag, I headed downstairs to where Jack was waiting.

As I came down stairs I noticed him staring at the baby carrier. "So I take it she's coming too, is she bundled up good? It gets really cold in the North Pole." I nodded and sat Eva down so I could put on my coat and gloves. Jack had decided it would be best to leave at night so that I could ride on Sandy's golden sand. There was less chance of falling that way, and I agreed because I wasn't all to sure about flying with Jack again. "Sandy should be here any minute, let's go." Jack grabbed Evangelina and I followed them out the door.

After three minutes Sandy's golden stream of sand appeared in the sky. It started to descend and head towards us, last night Jack had asked Sandy if he could give me a ride to the North Pole, a golden man with spikey hair and a bright smile waved at us from the sand. I smiled back at him and held out my hand, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Sandy, my name is Katrina." We shook hands and then Jack helped me get everything settled onto the golden sand.

Jack flew up with us into the night sky then waved us off. "I'll meet you guys at the North Pole after I get the others." I waved goodbye to him and watched as he faded from view.

The ride to the North Pole was long, and also quiet thanks to Sandy. Eva had become fussy from flying and Sandy used his magic to put her to sleep. For a while I had watched the sand above her head move around. She was dreaming of her stuffed lion, Jamie and his wife had gotten it for her for Christmas. She loved her lion, and even now had one small hand clutching it.

**Jack's POV**

As I was watching Sandy's golden trail get farther away I noticed one of Tooth's fairies. This made my job easier, I flew to the fairy and told her how the other Guardians were going to meet at North's and to have Tooth meet them as soon as she could. The fairy nodded and flew off back to the Tooth Palace. "Now to go visit my favorite Australian."

I flew as quickly as I could in the wind until I reached the Easter Islands. It wasn't hard to find the entrance, and my luck seemed to be up because Bunny was home. "Hey Kangaroo, we're wanted up at the Pole." I teased Bunny. In the past we didn't get along but we've become friends now and the teasing is all good natured.

He turned around, a smirk on his face, "If we're wanted why didn't I see the Northern Lights, why they send ya Frostbite?" He tapped his feet anyway, making a hole appear. He jumped in and I followed him through it, after a minute or two we were in sight of the North Pole. I watched as Sandy's golden sand stopped at North's large window, and then seemed to disappear a few moments later.

Bunny made his way inside, not liking the cold of the North Pole. I went to head in when I heard fluttering wings, I turned to see Tooth flying this way. "Oh hello Jack, I got your message and flew straight here." Tooth hugged me quickly, then asked about my teeth. I smiled broadly at her so she could see them, then we both headed into the workshop.

**I'm really sorry it's been so long, it may sound weird but, when school starts I'll have more time to write. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one to you quickly!**


	6. Meeting the original Guardians

**Chapter 6 is here enjoy~**

**3rd Person POV**

Katrina and Sandy had arrived at the North Pole just as a few of the elves were making a giant mess. North was furious, but upon seeing his guests he calmed down enough to greet them properly. "Ah Sandy, is good see you old friend, and who this be?"

Katrina smiled at North, "My name is Katrina, and this is Evangelina, my daughter." She sounded like a proud mother, which made North smile more and hug her. The teen was surprised to say the least, she still wasn't sure any of this was real. But if this was a dream, she rather liked it and didn't want it to end.

As North released her, Katrina took a look around the workshop. She saw some yetis cleaning up a mess of spilled milk and cookies, and broken toys. She also saw some velves running around with an empty tray, their bells jingling all the while.

A thumping noise alerted Katrina that something big was coming, she turned around to face the door just in time to see a large rabbit walk in. "Eh North, Sandy, so what's the problem? Or did Frostbite trick me into... who's the Sheila?" He asked when he finally noticed the teen. He walked up to her, and noticed the baby carrier as well, "This the Sheila Frostbite saw, the one that can see us without having to believe?" He asked no one in particular.

The over sized rabbit circled the teen mom and stopped directly in front of her. "The name's E. Aster Bunnymunnd, but ya can call me Bunny."

He held out his hand, Katrina looked hesitant but took it anyway, "I-it's nice to meet you, I'm Katrina Selene Adara, and this is my baby girl, Evangelina Desdemona Adara." Katrina set the baby carrier down and took Evangelina out, "Please don't be alarmed by her appearance, I will explain everything when the others get here." She smiled at the three males.

The sounds of laughter and fluttering alerted them that Jack and Tooth had arrived as well. "Oh my is this the girls?" Oh I remember her, she's always had perfect teeth! She brushes and flosses! They even rival Jack's, oh please let me see them!" Tooth flew over to Katrina and opened her mouth wide, getting a look in on her teeth. "Oh, sorry Katrina, sometimes I get all caught up in teeth that I act without thinking." The teen look frightened and took a few steps away once released. "I'm Toothina, but you call me Tooth, again sorry about that."

Katrina smiled shyly and hugged her baby close, eyes darting towards Jack briefly then back at Tooth. "Um hello, well since everyone is here could we go sit somewhere, and then I'll explain everything about me, my daughter, and... her father." North nodded and led the way to a meeting room.

Katrina sat at the head of the table, Jack on her left and North on her right. She gulped, unsure of what they will think upon learning her full story. "Well I guess I'll start from the beginning, um I've never told anyone the whole story so um please don't get freaked out..." She was nervous, Jack had told her how they knew what she told Sophie, but that wasn't everything. Now she wondered if trusting them is really the right thing to do... The teen looked at the frosty guardian, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Katrina trusted Jack, and if her trusted these people then she would too. "It all started when I was twelve years old, that was the first time Pitch Black visited my dreams. He was scary, and yet he tried being kind. He told me that I was a rare gem, truly one of a kind...

**Flash Back~**

**Katrina's POV**

_"Hello my dear, how are you?" The scary man asked me. I gulped and turned to run away when his big grey hand caught my arm. "Now now, don't do that, I only want to talk."_

_I tried prying his fingers off but he just tightened his grip, " Let me go, I don't want to talk to you!" The scary man just laugh and forced me to turn and face him._

_I shivered at the sight of his smile, he was really scary, "Don't worry, I won't harm you, you are a rare gem after all. You see my dear there has never been a person as pure as you, that makes you truly one of a kind! The others don't know about you, and I'll make sure it stays that way." He laughed again and leaned down to speak in my ear, "We're going to see a lot of each other, after all I must make sure you stay pure."_

_I started to tremble in fear, "Wh-who are you?" I asked finally._

_"My dear, how rude of me to to introduce myself, I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!" He laughed again and this time he disappeared leaving me in total darkness._

**Flash Back End~**

**3rd Person POV**

The Guardians were shocked, not only had their greatest enemy been free for years, but he had been coming to see the girl before them without anyone finding out.

Katrina started talking again before anyone could ask questions. "It was like that for years, he'd come and talk to me, then leave. When I turned sixteen things changed, he kept telling me that time was near, and that it was important I stay pure. He even went as far as to scare away any guys that liked me, so that nothing would effect his plans. It wasn't until my seventeenth birthday that he... Well he caused me to be pregnant. Though he never touched me, and I was... I am still a virgin, and in nine months Evangelina was born. On they day she was born he visited me one last time, he told me that I had fulfilled my purpose and that the prophecy was underway." North looked around the table, meeting the eyes of the other Guardians.

Katrina's words had proven they were right about the prophecy coming true, the problem was they didn't understand what the prophecy ment. They knew that the Child was Pitch's, and that she was the destined to fall to evil. They knew that Katrina was the pure of heart virgin, and they knew that Evangelina would grow fast. What they didn't know was who would be the last to fall, and who's love would save them, or if they will fail and the world fall to black.

"Well there is one other thing, I found it quite odd, Evangelina is only two months old, yet she looks and acts like she's a toddler." The Guardians looked at the baby girl asleep in her carrier, Katrina was right, the baby appeared to be much older then she should be.

**Pitch's POV**

So they decided to move her, well this just makes my job easier. "Whisper, it is almost time, you shall fetch my child when their backs are turned. Be careful not to get caught, and also watch out for her mother. The girl might not seem like much right now but she will be a formidable foe in time." My servant with ghost like whispy hair and all black eyes stepped out of the shadows.

She bowed to me, "Yes Master, I will leave immediately." Just like that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

I had to laugh in victory, my plan is going quite nicely, and the Guardians are still five steps behind me. "Soon daughter, we will rule together over those pathetic humans!

**Well, sorry for the wait but hoped you liked it!**


	7. Bye Bye Eva

**Hey I'm sorry about this being late and, if it's a little on the dark side. My boyfriend wasn't sure if he liked me or some other girl and the anger and betrayal kinda comes into my writing. Well, you can't count on men, but you can count on your readers! I love you guys, thanks for reading my stories!**

**Chapter 7**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Evangelina was watching her mother with interest, the Teen was always kind to her daughter, and the child almost always saw a smile on her mothers face. Yet, at this moment her mother had a frown adorning her face. Evangelina didn't like this, her mother was her only care giver, and she wanted her to be happy. So the child decided that she would have to make her mother smile. The small girl then got an idea, her mother had smiled when the pale guy had made ice figures, how hard could it be to make one like he did?

The toddler unbuckled herself quietly and slowly began to stumble her way over to her mother. She stopped a foot away and started trying to make an ice figure of her mother. The little girl giggled when she had finally completed her task, in her hand was a small version of her mother made of black ice.

Katrina turned around at the sound of her child's giggling, to see her standing on her own. "Eva, my big girl, come give Mommy a hug." Katrina held out her arms, but the toddler refused, and instead held out the ice figure for her mother. "Is this for me?" Eva nodded and smiled at her mother. Katrina carefully took it and examined he detail in the black ice, it was a wonderful replica of herself. Katrina placed on the table beside where she was sitting and then picked up her talented little girl. "I love it Evangelina, thank you."

When Eva touched her mother she was able to feel her fear, she saw her father's image in her head. "Mama, don't be scawed, I pwotect you." Another fear washed over her mother, but Eva was unable to understand it.

Katrina clutched her daughter close, "You're growing up so fast, you can walk, and talk already. You've gotten big too, the size of a two year old." Katrina looked at the ice figure again. "Eva, you stay here, mommy has to go for a little bit." The teen mom picked up her daughter and placed her on the bed in their room. "Momma loves you." She placed a soft kiss to Eva's forehead and left the room.

Eva stayed on the bed and played with her stuffed lion she'd named Kimba, she loved it, and never wanted to go anywhere without it, not even leaving the room. The child played until a presence in the room alerted her. She looked at the shadowy corner of her room, a strange woman stepped out of the shadows with a smile. She had white hair that looked like mist, and her skin was a blue gray color, but what had really caught Eva's eye was that the stranger's eyes were all black, they looked strange to her. "Who awe you? Mama not hewe, so you can't stay." She told the stranger, who just laughed.

The strange lady knelt down beside the bed, "I'm Whisper, your daddy sent me to get you." Eva was confused, her father had not visited her dreams in a while, and he hadn't said anything about anyone coming to get her. At the questioning look the child was giving her she decided to use the backup plan her master had given her. "Your mommy called him, she can't take care of you anymore. You're not like her, and she can't deal with it. You're special, while she's just a normal human, so she's sending you away."

Eva was about to tell the stranger she was wrong, when she remembered her mother's fear. It had been an all grown up Eva, her mother was afraid of her. "Alwight, I go with you. I don't want to scawe Mama any mowe." Whisper picked up Eva, "Wait, I leave Kimba hewe fow Mama. He pwotect Mama fow me." She placed her lion on the bed then let Whisper pick her up again. They both faded into smoke, leaving the North Pole for Pitch's evil lair.

**Katrina's POV**

I went and told the Guardians of Evangelina's gift, they were surprised and asked to see her. They followed me back to our room, but then the others moved in front of me. I was confused, but when they opened the door I gasped. Eva was gone, I pushed past the others and saw a cloud of smoke, along with Kimba lying on the bed. "He took her, he must have, she would never leave Kimba willingly! We need to get her back, we need to get my baby back NOW!" I turned to the Guardians, panic seeping through my veins.

Jack put his staff down and carefully took a step towards me. "It's okay Kat, you just need to calm down. We'll find her, I promise, you just need to calm down." He had moved a few steps closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll get that little girl back, but you have to calm down first." His voice was smooth, and it worked to calm me down slightly.

I sat down on the bed and picked up Kimba, and closed my eyes. "Jack, promise me that you'll get her back for me, please." I could hear him step forward again, but I kept my eyes closed.

I could feel his cold breath near my hands, then I felt him place one hand over mine. "I promise, after all it's my duty to protect every last child of earth from Pitch. We'll save her, and she'll be back in your arms before you know it." I finally opened my eyes, all the Guardians were looking at me. I couldn't smile, but I did nod my head. "It will be okay, he won't hurt her." Jack seemed so sure of his words, but that man was pure evil, and he'd hurt her sooner or later.

North stepped up just behind Jack, I looked up at him and saw his fierce eyes, which scared me a little. "Is time you read prophecy, all make sense." Jack moved, and North extended a hand towards me. I took it gingerly and stood off the bed, not letting go of Kimba. "Is okay, you learn why you special." I nodded again and let him lead me to the room where I had explained my situation to them. "Sit, I get scroll, not long." As he left the other Guardian's hesitated at the door before walking in and taking their previous seats.

**This is it for this chapter, didn't want too much drama in one chapter alone, so I split this one. Besides it was really long!**


	8. January 15

**Chapter 8, so far I'm loving the progression of the story, review if you found something that messes with the flow and I'll try to fix it! I love you my readers! Stay awesome!**

**Katrina's POV**

I had read the prophecy a few hours ago, and it had surprised me. Now we were back in that room, waiting for North to take care of a problem with the elves so we could decide a plan of action. I looked down at my hands clutching the stuffed lion, I carried Kimba with me everywhere now, it helped me feel like I was close to Evangelina again, and I wanted to have it so I could give it to her as soon as I see her again.

I looked at Jack, he was in deep thought and didn't notice so I really got to take him in. He seemed older somehow, but I guess living for hundreds of years would do that to a person. He looked mature, and like a real adult, and for some reason this look suited him. I then looked over at the others, when a though popped into my head, it was a silly thing but I still had to ask. "Um, does anyone know the date?"

Bunny looked at me, "It's January 15th, why ya asking Sheila?"

I gulped, "So it really was today, how ironic." My voice cracked and tears fell down my cheeks. Why was I today of all days, I bet Pitch planned this from the beginning, he wanted to hurt me twice as much.

"Hey Sheila, ya alright?" I couldn't look at the, so instead I looked at Kimba, who was clutched tightly in my hands.

"Katrina sweetie, are you in pain? Do you need something?" Tooth was hovering over my shoulder, and I could see a golden glow to my right.

"Katrina, it's okay to cry sometimes, but if you let us in we can help you." Jack put his hand on my shoulder again.

How could they help, they didn't know what I've been through, they hadn't seen the things I'd seen. "You don't know that, there's no way you could help!" I yelled at them, my tears of sadness turning to tears of anger. "There is nothing you could do to make this better, not even with all your powers and gifts!"

"Why yelling, is wrong, da?" North came in and looked at us, I tried not to glare but the tears made that hard. "What problem, I fix."

I stood up from my chair, "You can't fix it, no one can fix it! Today is the anniversary of the day my dad… It's the anniversary of the day my dad died saving my life! Pitch took her away today because he knew it would hurt me most! He did what he wanted to cause me the most pain…" My voice had grown soft at the end, and the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm going to my room, besides you don't need me to make a plan, I'm just an ordinary human girl, I'm not a monster like you guys!" I left knowing that my words had hurt them, but right now I don't care, I'll apologize later.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Katrina left the Guardian's all looked hurt, but none more so then the youngest, Jack Frost. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. If he held her for too long he could hurt her, and she wouldn't want him to anyway. He was a monster n her eyes, no he was just some monster. He spread joy and merriment, but if he wanted to he could also hurt and kill people. "Ay Frostbite, go talk to Shelia, ya know 'er best." Bunny looked at his friend, he could see his pain. The oversized rabbit knew Jack long enough to see he had a thing for Karina, even if Jack himself had not noticed it yet. He also knew that her words were only said in anger, and weren't meant to be taken seriously. So Bunny decided that he was going to push those two together and hope for the best. "What ya still 'anging around 'ere for, go catch 'er." This time Bunny pushed Jack towards the door.

Jack hesitated still, not wanting to make things worse, "Just go Jack, she needs someone right now, and as her closest friend here, you need to be her shoulder to cry on." Tooth smiled at the young Guardian, who sighed in defeat and flew out of the room and after Katrina. "They'll be okay, as long as they have each other." Tooth said, sounding like a proud mother.

Jack flew to Katrina's room, but she wasn't there. So he flew to the toy room, and still she wasn't anywhere to be seen. So next he looked outside, and he almost gave up until he spotted footprints in the snow leading away from the workshop.

He followed them until he got to a cave made out of ice, the foot prints stopped at the mouth of the cave. There wasn't any snow inside, and the cave split in two. Both sides of the cave were dark and Jack wasn't sure which to go in first. "Kat, where are you?" There was no answer, so Jack had to follow his gut and hope it was right.

Katrina didn't want to stay there any longer, so she decided o go for a walk. It was cold outside but she didn't mind, she just kept walking. She stopped when she found a cave, it was made of ice and very slippery. She took a few steps in and fell, the tunnel she fell in became steep and she started sliding down it. "Not good." She cried out as her attempt to stand failed. She started sliding very fast, and then she couldn't feel the ground underneath her anymore. "No!" She screamed until she hit the icy ground, the impact knocking her unconscious.

Jack took the tunnel on the right, but it was a dead end. He banged his fist on the ice wall, and then flew back to where the cave split. "I'm coming Kat, just wait a little longer." He flew down the other tunnel fast, and almost ran into the top of the cave when it sloped down. He flew down farther and stopped when the cave sloped vertically. "Katrina, please be okay." He let himself drop into the hole, and stopped just short of falling onto Katrina's body. "Kat, Kat wake up!" He grabbed her, but then put her back down. She was bleeding, and Jack didn't want to make it worse by holding her and causing her body temperature to drop.

Katrina stirred, her eyes opening into slits. "J-jack, I'm so cold, I-I'm sorry about what I said, I want to go back. Please take me back…" She started to fade again, and Jack knew he had to get her back. So he grabbed Katrina gently and carried her back out of the cave. He then flew as fast as he could back to the workshop, he didn't want her to be in his arms longer then she had to be.

The others were in the meeting room, but they quickly exited when they heard a commotion. They saw Jack putting a bleeding Katrina on a couch. "What happened Jack, why is she hurt?" Tooth fluttered near Karina and took her hand. "First we need to stop the bleeding, then we should get her to Sophie, she'll know what to do." North Picked Katrina up and carried her off to her room. Once they got there Tooth got the bandages and they wrapped her head. "North, could you lend her your coat?" He nodded and went to get it. Tooth took Katrina's hand again, "Don't worry, you'll be okay." She whispered to the young girl.

Katrina was wrapped in North's coat, and then gently placed in the sleigh. Jack flew ahead to inform Sophie of what had happened, while the others road in the sleigh and watched over Katrina. When they arrived at Sophie's house, North carried Katrina to the car where Sophie, and her husband where waiting. Tooth got in and cradled Katrina's head I her lap, Sophie looked at the others. "Please don't let the kids find out about this, we'll be back as soon as we can, watch over them for us." The males nodded and then the car took off heading for the hospital.

Bunny looked at North and Sandy, "Is the Sheila gonna be alright?" to this question, no one had the answer.

**And this is where I leave you, lol I love cliff hangers!**


	9. Somewhere New

**Well you've been hanging long enough, so here is chapter 9! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Katrina's POV**

I don't know where I am or how I got here, but so far this place seems nice. It's calm, and everything's bathed in a white light. I don't know how log I've been here but I don't mind, it is fun being here, even if I don't remember why I'm here, or even who I am.

"You are Katrina, and I called you here." I turned to see a man with pale skin and hazel eyes. He was dressed all in white, even his hair was white. "I am The Man on The Moon, and this is my world. I brought you here so I can talk to you, and so you can now the truth behind you." The man seemed familiar, like someone I knew from my past.

"You are right, you do know him, as you know me." I turned back around and saw a woman with light brown hair, olive skin, and green eyes. She was dressed in a gold, green, and brown dress, with a crown made from flowers. "I am Mother Nature, it is nice to see you again."

The Man on The Moon went and stood next Mother Nature, it was easy to tell they loved each other, but I still couldn't place how I knew them… "Will you tell me how I know you?" I gulped and waited for their answer.

They smiled at me and started walking away, "Come, we'll show you, but when you wake up you will not remember any of this, not until it is most needed." Mother Nature looked back and held out her hand for me, I took it and walked beside them.

I looked around again, "So I'm not really here, and what do you mean I won't remember?" I asked them. This time they didn't answer me, but instead Mother Nature squeezed my hand and we kept walking.

We didn't stopped walking until we arrived at a house. It was two stories, had a wraparound porch, and was just beautiful. I let go of Mother Nature's hand and took the lead, I knew this place, even if I couldn't remember how. I ran my hand over the railing as I walked up the stairs, but stopped when I got to the door. "It's locked with magic, you can only get in with a password." I stopped and thought for a moment "Aperto." I told the door. To my surprise it opened up and allowed me inside.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Once Katrina was rushed to the hospital and put in ICU the questions began. The doctors asked Sophie what happened, and each time she told them that Katrina had gone for a walk in the woods, they got worried when she didn't come back so they went and found her. She had fallen down a hill and hit her head. Sophie's husband carried her back to their house, where they wrapped her head and then put her in the car and rushed her to the hospital. After telling the doctors this three times, they finally believed her. "I'd ask if you wanted us to contact her mother, but I know her mother wouldn't even show." A female doctor told Sophie. "I'm Dr. Mara, I am Katrina's doctor."

Sophie shook the doctor's hand, "I'm Sophie Carter, Katrina and her daughter have been living with us after her mother kicked her out." Sophie explained. "Dr. Mara, how is she, will Katrina be okay?" Sophie looked at the room where Tooth was watching over Katrina.

Dr. Mara looked at the room too, she saw Katrina hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. "We won't know the extent of the damage until Katrina wakes up, but it looks like she'll be fine. All we can do now is wait, she should wake up in a few days."

The doctor left to check up on her other patients, while Sophie went to sit with Tooth and Katrina. Her Husband had gone home an hour ago to talk with the others, and was going to come pick her back up soon. "The doctor said she'd wake up in a few days, we just need to wait. If Jack hadn't saved her when he did, I don't think Katrina would have made it… Where's Evangelina, did one of the others have her?"

Tooth looked down at the sleeping figure before her ad then to the girl she had watched become a beautiful woman. "She was taken, Pitch has her now…" Sophie looked shocked.

The blonde woman took a deep breath and relaxed her body, "You'll get her back, I know you will. The Guardians always win in the end!" Sophie spoke the words to herself then grasped Katrina's hand. She leaned over the young girl and whispered in her ear. "It will be okay, they will get your daughter back. All you need to do is wake up." She then stood up and left the room, Tooth following behind her.

Jack and Sophie's husband were waiting for them. "How is she?" The man asked as he hugged his tired wife. Meanwhile Tooth told Jack which room Katrina was in and he went to go see her.

Sophie looked at her old friend as he entered the room where Katrina lay unconscious. "She's gonna be okay physically, but I'm not sure she'll be okay mentally. Evangelina was kidnapped by Pitch, I'm not sure how she'll be when she wakes up." Sophie truthfully told her husband. He looked solemn as he led his wife to the car. They both knew what it was like to lose a child, and were hoping for the best. "I want to go see him, before we go home." She told Mark.

He nodded and started the car, "It's been four years already, but it still feels like just yesterday…" He sighed and they headed for the cemetery. "He'd be six years old, and getting ready to start Kindergarten." There was a pained smile on his face as he thought of his deceased child.

Sophie let a few tears fall as she smiled at her husband, "He would have loved his little sister." Sophie looked out the window as they neared the cemetery, "Do you think that we could have saved him, do you think there was anything we could have done differently to save him?"

Mark parked his car next to the cemetery, neither of them left the car for a few minutes. "I don't think so Sophie, sometimes bad things happen, and there's no changing that." He finally answered her. They got out of their car and visited their son's grave. The tomb stone read Jack David Carter, beloved son. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Mark dusted his son's grave while Sophie knelt in front of it and kissed her son's name.

**Katrina's POV**

I was sitting in a room full of toys and a small bed, I remembered it, playing on the floor with… with someone who I loved very much, and even when I got scared that person would hold me on the floor and sing to me. Mother Nature told me they'd be in the den, and to find them when I was ready. I picked up a grey wolf with blue eyes, she used to be my favorite, left the room and headed down stairs.

"She needs to know everything, we finally got her back, you can't keep her in the dark anymore." Mother Nature sounded sad. I hope nothing's wrong, I took a deep breath and entered the den. "Katrina, everything's fine, we were just caught up in an argument, come sit next to us." Mother Nature patted the spot on the couch between her and The Man on The Moon.

I smiled and sat between them, still holding my wolf. "So what was it you needed to tell me?" I looked from one adult to another, being with them made me feel so young, I'm hoping that when they explain everything will make sense.

**Another cliff hanger I know, but I liked the idea of leaving you guessing. If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. This is just so I know that you readers like my story.**


	10. Forgotten

**Chapter 10! Also as of last chapter we reached 10 thousand words! I feel like it's a great accomplishment! Thank you for the reviews, here's what you've been waiting for!**

**Katrina's POV**

Mother Nature took a deep breath and placed her hand on mine, The Man on The Moon then placed his above hers. "Well, this is going to be a long story, but it will explain so much." She stopped smiling, which confused me. "Well let's start from the beginning, it was 18 years ago…"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jack had stayed in the hospital for days, waiting for Katrina to awaken. He'd barely slept, Jack thought the whole thing was his fault. If he had only gotten to her sooner, she'd be awake by now. Those thoughts plagued him the whole time as he waited. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't be here." Jack whispered as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He was very surprised when his hand was squeezed back.

Katrina's eyes were still closed, but she was awake, "It's not your fault Jack, it's mine. I shouldn't have gone out on my own like that, I'm sorry Jack." She was smiling and her eyes were partially open, but her voice was small. "Where am I now, is this a hospital?"

Jack was too surprised to answer, that's when a nurse came in. "Katrina, you're awake, that's a relief." She then left and went to get the doctor.

Jack let go of Katrina's hand and followed the nurse, before leaving the room he turned around and smiled at Katrina. "I'm just glad you're alright, I'll be back soon."

Our favorite frosty hero flew fast towards Sophie's house. He wanted to tell the others that Katrina was awake. As soon as he reached her house he saw North and Sarah playing in the front yard. "North, she's okay, she's awake!" He called out.

North stopped what he was doing and looked at Jack, "Is true? Good news, we go see!" he exclaimed joyfully. Sarah, Sophie's daughter, looked confused. She didn't know who they were talking about, but she figured they were going to a hospital. She didn't like hospitals, her cousins told her that she had a big brother, and he died in a hospital. He died just before Sarah was born, that's what they told her anyway. North took Sarah into the house, jack following behind them.

"Uncle Jack, who's awake?" The four year old asked the winter spirit. Jack looked at her with a bright smile, and picked up the little girl. She looked just like her mother when she was Sarah's age, and it made Jack remember when he first became a guardian.

"Well little bug, it's a friend of ours. She got hurt, but she's better now. We'll take you to see her later, for now you need to stay here with Aunty Tooth." Jack explained, and then handed the girl off. Jack didn't even bother to wait for the others, he just took off for the hospital.

Tooth smiled at North, "He's going to realize his feelings soon, and then things will get tricky." She told him. North nodded with a smile, then left with Sandy to go to the hospital too. Tooth took Sarah into the kitchen and put her down on a chair. "So little one, what would you like to do?" She asked the small child.

Sarah thought for a moment, "Who does Uncle Jack like?" she asked. The child was honestly curious as to who Jack had feelings for. She cared for the Guardians, who have always treated her like family, and was happy to know Jack had a crush. Tooth explained how Jack had a crush on Katrina, and had yet to realize it. Sarah giggled because she knew Katrina was nice, so she was very happy Jack liked someone really nice.

Katrina was alone in her hospital room when the doctor came in, "How are you feeling, any pain or memory loss?" Dr. Mara asked her.

Katrina thought for a moment, then gripped her head in pain. "Ow… it feels like I forgot something important, but I can't remember what it is." Katrina tried to remember, but it just caused her more pain. "Sorry Dr. Mara, I don't remember what I forgot." She apologized. In the corner of her eye, Katrina saw Jack slip into the room.

Dr. Mara didn't look too concerned as she took out a pen and began writing in Katrina's file. "It may just be a small case of amnesia, this is common in people with head injuries. I want to keep you here over night so we can make sure you're stabilized, then you can go home with Mrs. Carter." Katrina nodded, and when the doctor left she smiled at Jack.

**Katina's POV**

Everyone came by, even little Sarah, and they were all so happy to see that I was okay. By nightfall, everyone but Jack had left, I smiled at him. "I'm okay now, you don't have to watch over me." Told him. "After all it's not like anything will hurt me while I'm in a hospital." He didn't smile back at me.

Jack looked out the window to the sleeping town below. "Pitch is out there, and until we get Evangelina back, it's not safe for you to be alone." I don't know who Evangelina is, but she must be very important to Jack, maybe she' his girlfriend? Well I just nodded, not wanting him to know of my confusion. Evangelina, hmm I wonder… It hurts too much, I just don't remember her. It must be from my head injury. The last thing I remember is falling and hitting my head, then Jack coming and saving me.

I looked out the window, the moon was bright, causing the town to look mysterious. "Jack, don't worry. I know you'll save her from him." He finally smiled at me, and for some odd reason I liked it. Must be because he saved me, so I want to see him happy. "Now, I need sleep, and so do you. We can talk more in the morning, goodnight Jack." I could feel the tendrils of sleep wash over me as soon as my head touched the pillow. I think Jack said goodnight, but I was too tired to tell.

I had a strange dream, in it was a child I don't remember, and a man whom she resembled. The girl seemed saddened that I didn't remember her, and the man seemed angered. I don't know why. Actually the man looked like he could be Pitch Black, maybe he was. I don't know, after all it was just a dream.

That morning they did a few tests, I wasn't released until noon time. Sophie picked me up in her car, and we drove home in silence. It seemed like she wanted to ask something, but didn't know how to say it. Finally I got curious, "Sophie, if you need to ask something, it's better to just get it over with then to wait on it." I told her, to which she just sighed.

Sophie pulled into her driveway and shut off the car, that's when she looked at me. "How can you be so calm when Pitch has Evangelina?" I was confused by her question, after all I don't remember anyone by that name. Jack mentioned her, but that's it.

I got out of the car and looked up at Sophie's house, "Well I guess it's because I know the Guardians will save her." I partially lied. Well I'm sure I'll remember Evangelina sooner or later, it won't do me any good to worry the others because my memory's a little fuzzy.

**I know I'm awful and you hate me! Yes I made Katrina forget Evangelina, but it's all part of my master plan to keep you guessing! Also new contest, winner gets to pick if the ending is happy or sad:**

**1\. A man bet his neighbor that his dog could jump higher than his neighbor's house. The neighbor agreed to the bet and lost. Why? **

**2\. A boy is injured in a car crash. His dad was killed. The boy was rushed to the hospital. The surgeon said "I can't operate on my own son." Who is the surgeon?**

**Bonus. It is the beginning of eternity. The end of time and space. The beginning of the end. And the end of every space. What is it?**


	11. Going home to Mother

**Well I want to start with this, Guest who answered the contest, you must answer 1 &amp; 2 to win. The bonus was just in case I needed a tie breaker. For completing the bonus here is a plate of virtual cookies, elf free. You may try again and answer riddle 2 if you still wish to win.**

**Chapter 11 yay!**

**Katrina's POV**

It was nice being with Sophie and her family again, and the Guardians stayed for another few days, but then they had to leave. I waved good bye as North and his sled were the last to vanish from sight. Even Jack had left, though he didn't say good bye, he just left the other night with a small smile. I was kind of sad that he already had a girlfriend, Evangelina is a lucky girl.

I wanted to stay with Sophie, but I had a feeling I should go home to my mother. I know she through me out, but I can't remember why, and after all this time she should let me back in. "Sophie, I'll be out for a while, I'll call if I'm not planning on coming home tonight." I told her as I slipped on my coat. It was noon, but outside it was freezing. It took me twenty minutes to cross town and reach my old street. I saw my neighbors houses, all still decorated from Christmas. Most people waited for it to warm up before taking down their outside decorations.

I saw our house, like every year it was barren of even the slightest decoration. My mother didn't like outside decorations, only inside ones. They went up a week before Christmas, and were taken down a week after. I laughed at how everything seemed so normal. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the front door and knocked. In less than two minutes I heard the loud click of the dead bolt being unlocked and the door opened. My mother took one look at me and scowled, "What do you want, why did you even bother coming home?"

I was a little saddened by her question but I still smiled at her, "I'm ready to come home Mother. I miss you, and I miss living here with you. Besides my private school is going to start again soon and I need my supplies." My mother gave me a questionable look, then looked around outside.

When her eyes landed on me once more she seemed puzzled. "So where's the little monster hiding, or did you finally give up that devil?" Now I was confused, what did she mean 'little monster'?

I gulped, "Mother, I have no idea what you're talking about, are you alright?" I went to put my hand on her, but she slapped it away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! That thing, that child of yours! The little monstrosity you gave birth to, and then kept instead of giving up for adoption!" My mother yelled at me, her words confusing me even more. She said I had a child; that I had given birth to a monster! It can't be true, I'm still a virgin, and I don't remember anything about having a child.

My head hurt, was that what I had forgotten? My mother slammed the door and locked it, and I fell back into the snow. This is so much like when she kicked me out, yet something's missing, something that hurts to remember… The more I pushed to remember, the more it hurt. I don't know when I stood up and started walking, but I had. I didn't even realize it until I was in the park in the center of town. The snow had picked up, and I was beginning to get cold, but I couldn't leave.

I sat down on a bench in the gazebo, I was the only one outside and the town seemed quiet. "How can I have a daughter, was my mother making it up?" As the pain increased it became too much for me, just like in that cave, my vision went to black. A rush of memories assaulted me as I lie there, it was all the memories I'd been suppressing. Everything that made living painful, I remembered my daughter, I remembered he smile and laugh, and I remembered that he had taken her from me. Her father, Pitch Black had stolen my treasure from me.

**Gonna leave it off here for now, I know it's short but this seemed like a great en point. Until next time!**


	12. Deja Vu

**I feel like this story is just flowing, already at chapter 12! Well the contest winner is LunaLove, so she will decided if it's a happy or sad ending!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A bout of déjà vu washed over our wintery hero as he flew around covering the land in snow. He stopped when he heard yelling and saw Katrina being yelled at by her mother, again. He was going to go down and help her when she got up and started walking. Worried, Jack followed Katrina around town, she slowly made her way to the park and he wondered what she was doing. When Katrina sat down Jack got closer, he was going to call out to her when she fell over. Jack felt cold for the first time in over 300 years, he flew the rest of the way over to Katrina, picked her up off the bench, and flew her to Sophie's house.

Jack was worried beyond belief, what if Katrina was worse off than the doctors said? He held her tightly in his arms for the second time in two weeks. Jack didn't even bother knocking, or using the door, he flew up to the window in Katrina's room. Jack opened it easily and flew the girl inside, laying her down on her bed. "Why is it you have to suffer so much? I don't want to see you like this anymore, I'm going to protect you from now on Katrina." He moved the hair from her sleeping face, and covered her with the blankets on her bed.

The winter spirit closed the window and headed down stairs. He told Sophie that Katrina was asleep in her room, and that she should check on her in a little while. Jack needed to get out and think for a little while.

**3****rd**** Person POV Pitch**

In his hidden dark fortress, Pitch Black witnessed the entire scene. He smiled as an evil plan began to brew. "My little Jinx, I have a task for you. It involves your mother, and those retched Guardians!" Pitch was getting more ecstatic as all the pieces of his plan came together.

A little girl around the age of five walked out of the shadows. She had grey skin, yellow eyes, and light brown hair with black lowlights. "What is your plan Father?" She asked, her voice sounding like little bells.

Pitch knelt down in front of his daughter, "We are going to make sure that two hearts never connect!" Jinx looked confused, so Pitch explained. "Your mother is one of a kind, more than any of the Guardians know. To make sure it stays that way, we must not let an act of true love be committed." Jinx nodded in understanding. "This means you will go back to her and be my little spy, and sabotage Jack Frost from getting any closer to your mother. This also means you will be called Evangelina again, but it will only be for a short time."

The little girl looked betrayed as her father told her she'd be going back to the mother that forgot her. "But Father, I want to stay with you!" she begged him. Jinx had grown used to her father, and had gotten over the betrayal of her mother, f she was sent back she knew she'd be betrayed again. "Please Father, anything else, just don't make me go back to Mother!"

Pitch scowled at his young daughter, he knew in time she'd learn to obey him without protest, but for now he'd have to change his plans to better fit the situation. "Alright, this time you will get you way, but only this time, Whisper, you will go in her stead. It will be harder for them to trust you, but you will act as though you escaped my control and would like to help save Jinx, I mean Evangelina." Pitch told his servant, she then bowed and retreated into the shadows. "Jinx, as my daughter, you will learn to obey me, or you will suffer the consequences. You will get off with a warning this time, but if you ever defy me again, you'll be lucky to see light again." He threatened his child. She looked scared, but nodded her head in understanding.

**Katrina's POV**

I awoke in my room at Sophie's house, I don't remember how I got here, but I'm glad this is where I woke up. I was fully dressed, though someone, I'm guessing Sophie, had removed my jacket and boots. I looked out the window, the sun was just coming up over the trees. "I slept a long time, I feel so much better now, I'll have to talk with Jack and ask what he plan for getting Evangelina back is." I told myself. As I was looking out the window I noticed a figure come stumbling out of the snow, it fell and didn't get back up. I slipped my boots back on and grabbed my oat as I ran downstairs to help the figure.

Sophie was awake, sipping some coffee when I rushed outside. "Katrina, what's going on, are you alright?" I heard her yell. I ignored her and ran to the figure. It was a girl no older then 12, she looked other worldly, her hair seeming like mist, her skin bluish color.

I knelt down beside her, "Hello, are you alright? My name is Katrina, who are you?" I asked her. She didn't answer, she didn't even move.

I could hear the crunch of snow as Sophie walked up to me, "Kat, who are you talking to?" I looked at her, and then at the girl. I moved to allow Sophie a better view, but she didn't even stare in the direction of the girl. "Come, let me bring you inside."

I shook my head, "Sophie' there's a girl right here in the snow, I think she's like Jack and the others." I explained as I put one arm under the girl's legs, and the other under her back. I gently lifted the girl, who was extremely light, and carried her into the house. Sophie still didn't look convinced, but I knew I wasn't crazy. I placed the girl on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "When she wakes up I'll ask her who she is so you can see her too." I told Sophie.

I felt a cold hand on my wrist, looking down I saw the girl holding my wrist. "Whisper, I'm Whisper." She managed before falling unconscious. I covered her arm again and pushed her mist like hair out of her face.

I smiled at Sophie, "Meet Whisper." I told her. Sophie blinked a few times then gasped as she saw the little girl too.

**I'm gonna leave it here, kinda a cliffhanger, not as bad as some of the others though. Until next time lovelies!**


	13. Whisper

**Well I received a question, and I wanted to let everyone know that if you have a question just put it in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter I post.**

**To answer your question Madiigamer, Katrina's mother is not Pitch's in law because in laws refer to the parents of your spouse, and they are not married.**

**Now on to Chapter 13!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Whisper was asleep on the couch, Katrina and Sophie were talking in the kitchen, and the kids were at school. The two mothers discussed telling the Guardians, Sophie thought it was a good idea. She wasn't sure if they could trust Whisper, especially when she thought the girl was a danger. Katrina on the other hand thought that Whisper was her only hope for saving her daughter, and the girl had escaped from Pitch. She should be protected not persecuted, just because she looked different didn't mean they couldn't trust her.

"Kat, it's most likely a trap set by Pitch. I'm sure he's just using that girl for his evil bidding, what would happen if you were hurt or even killed?" Sophie set her mug on the counter and fully faced the younger mother. "We can't let him win, and that means we can't trust some girl that shows up out of the blue." The blonde explained, even though she could tell the younger girl was angry.

Katrina placed her mug on the counter and turned towards the living room where Whisper slept. "Sophie, we can't just give her up, she's injured and needs our help. Please don't do this, don't you feel any compassion for that little girl? She's all alone, probably scared, she doesn't have her parents with her, nor any friends. She needs me, I can't just abandon her!" Then it all clicked for Sophie. Katrina was putting thinking of Whisper like her daughter. The young girl felt like she'd be betraying her daughter again.

Sophie put her hand on Katrina's shoulder, "She's not your daughter, she's dangerous and we can't let her harm others." Sophie tried to reason with Katrina, "We can still find out what you need, but we have to tell them about her, even if she's not dangerous, they can protect her." Sophie's words finally convinced the young teen. They were now in agreement that the Guardians should be told, and were waiting for Jack to arrive.

**Sorry this is really short and boring, just needed a filler chapter is all. Next one will be longer and more exciting!**


	14. The Change

**Sorry it's been a while, I've had serious medical issues and lots of school work. So I only get to write here and there. I hope you'll get this soon.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Katrina had finished packing her bag, and was just putting on her coat when she felt someone watching her. She didn't need to turn around, there was no way she could mistake his presence for anyone else. Katrina kept facing forward, she grabbed her bag and went to open the door. He stopped her by holding the door closed. "Please don't stop me, I have to do this." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

Jack sighed, he knew that no matter what he said, Katrina would still go, but he had to try. He moved his hand from the door and put his arms around her. "Don't go, don't throw your life away like this. Stay here, stay safe, and most of all stay with me." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Jack, please don't wait for me to come back, and don't follow me. Just know that I do love you." Katrina held him tightly before leaving. Jack watched sadly, how could things end up so badly? He tried to think back to when everything changed.

**3****rd**** Person POV Before**

Jack felt uneasy as he flew down towards Sophie's house. Something was unsettling him, but he couldn't quite tell what. Pitch Black popped into his mind, yet the feeling was off, less sinister. He shook his head and tried to calm his nerves, that didn't help so instead he knocked on the door. Katrina opened the door, she seemed nervous, but smiled none the less. "You're here Jack, we've been waiting."

Jack followed her inside, but stopped when he saw the young girl sitting on the couch. The evil aura was emanating from her small form. Jack grabbed Katrina and pulled her behind him, when the small girl turned around he knew who she was. "Whisper, why are you here?" He growled at her. Jack brought his staff up in front of him and held it out facing Whisper, he could feel Karina tense up behind him.

Whisper flinched away from Jack, looking from him to Katrina and back again. Katrina pushed passed Jack and stepped in front of Whisper. "I know you don't trust her, but you can trust me. She's the only one who can help us find Evangelina. She left Pitch, and now she's all alone, just like I was until Sophie saved me. She needs us Jack, and we need her too!" Katrina stood firm, and Jack lowered his staff.

Whisper smiled slightly, everything was going according to Pitch's plan. "I also know what information Pitch has on you." She piped in, "You just have to trust me. I was like you used to be Jack. I didn't get help from the Guardian's like you did, all I had was Pitch." Whisper shivered at the thought of being forgotten again.

Jack couldn't argue with her after that, he knew what it was like to be alone. "Why do you want to help us? Why didn't you stay with Pitch?" Jack relaxed his body, but kept his eyes alert.

Katrina moved and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, she seemed relaxed as well. Her smile caused Jack to lose all suspicion of Whisper. "Thank you Jack, you'll see that we can trust her."

Whisper forced herself not to laugh at the scene before her. It was so clear that the two teens cared for each other, yet they did nothing to let the other know. Well as far as she was concerned, they'll be over before they ever start. "Pitch was always cruel to me, but I didn't have a chance to leave before now. It was thanks to him putting all his attention on his child that I was able to get away. He won't let her go, unless he can get something better in return."

Katrina looked at Whisper in shock. "What is it he want's, what could be better to him then his own daughter?" She was growing nervous, and also gaining a headache. "Whisper, please don't hold back now."

Whisper knew she couldn't tell the truth to Katrina with Jack there. She needed to spread the seeds of doubt in the two. "I don't know what, just that it is considered impossible." She watched as Jack held onto Katrina, who was crying, and comforted her. "Jack Frost, can I talk to you in privet?" Whisper asked him.

Jack looked at Katrina, and then at Whisper. "Alright, Kat just wait for me, I'm sure we'll figure this out." He helped Katrina to the couch and then followed Whisper outside.

Whisper knew that the plan was about to start, and that excited her. "I didn't want to say this in front of Katrina, but there is no hope in saving her daughter. Pitch has twisted her into something so evil that she can't be who she was before. The daughter she knew is gone, replaced by the daughter he always wanted." Whisper told him. She could see the fear and sadness in his eyes, fell the heaviness in the air around him. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to save her." Whisper said before slipping back into the house.

Jack looked up at the moon as small tears made their way down his cold cheeks. "How could this happen?" he asked no one. Jack couldn't bring himself to go back inside, he knew that he'd end up telling Katrina if he did. So the frosty hero decided to leave for the North Pole, he needed to clear his head and make a plan with the others.

Whisper waited until she knew Jack was gone, now she just needed to plan a seed in Katrina and the first phase of the plan would be done. She found Katrina sitting in front of the fire, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Katrina, I lied earlier, I'm sorry." Whisper started.

Katrina looked over at the girl, there was a mall smile on her face. "What did you lie about, and why?" She wanted everything to be a lie, just some bad dream she would wake from and see was not real.

Whisper sat next to Katrina. "There is a very easy way to save your daughter, I just couldn't say it in front of Jack. You need to remember the truth behind who you are, and then trade your life for Evangelina's." She explained.

Katrina was confused, "What truth? I am Katrina, a human girl who loves someone she can never be with." Katrina covered her mouth at those last few words. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelings, after all hers was an impossible love. "I'm sorry, please ignore that. I just miss my daughter so much, I'll do anything to free her from that man's grasp."

Whisper giggled, this was easier then she thought. "The Guardians can't know, or they will stop you." When Katrina nodded Whisper continued. "There is a spell, I can do it to unlock your hidden memories, but it will be a painful process, and once they are unlocked you won't be able to be who you are now." Even Whisper felt bad about that part. "If you're willing to do it, I will get the spell ready."

Katrina didn't even need to think about her answer, "Get the spell ready, I'm going to save my daughter no matter the cost."

**I'm gonna end it here, so it wasn't action packed, but it was drama filled. I'm sorry for the wait, and hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Spells of Concern

**I didn't want to leave you waiting long, so here's chapter 15!**

**Katrina's POV**

I told Sophie that I was going to show Whisper around, and I did, kind of. I showed her to the spot where we could do the spell. She started getting ready while I paced behind her, "Katrina, it will be okay, just relax and come sit down. The spell is almost ready, so I need you to do as I say." Whisper finished laying out the candles and what looked like potions as I sat in the center of the candle circle. "I will ask you once more, are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked into Whisper's dark eyes, true I was scared of what might happen, but I knew this was what needed to be done. "I'm ready, what do I need to do?" To stop myself from fidgeting I thought of Evangelina, and getting her back.

"All you need to do is sit there and look pretty, while I work the spell." Whisper smiled at me, then turned back to the spell. "Maiores nostri, qui exeunt et absconderunt te recludam memoriam tui." With these words I felt chilled to the bone. It took all my will power not to shake. "Atque hanc mihi solvite videat mens de carcere suo, in luce veri."

"STOP!" I cried out as my body was wracked I pain.

"It's too late to stop, just bare through it." She sounded cold, almost heartless. "Etsi omnis Sui solvi comas, debet pro magica uti posse meo. Concedo nubes dominum suum vultum cernere in alio." I could barely hear her voice anymore, the pain was just too great. "Etsi omnis Sui solvi comas, debet pro magica uti posse meo. Concedo nubes dominum suum vultum cernere in alio." I passed out from the pain, and the memories started flooding in.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Katrina was lying on the ground, and Whisper was staring at her. After five minutes Whisper started packing up the candles and spreading the potion around Katrina. When she was finished she left, running back to Sophie's house so she could tell work on the third part of the plan.

Katrina didn't wake up for another hour or so, and when she did she cried. Katrina remembered everything, her real parents, why they had to give her up, her magic, and why she was made to forget. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I want to be with you again. I miss you Mom and Dad, one day I want to be live with you in our home." She declared.

Katrina knew she couldn't let the others know about her, it would be too dangerous. So she decided that she would have to leave. Katrina wasn't sure if she would be able to, but she had to try.

Sophie wasn't home, she and her family had gone to visit Sophie's mother. Whisper was in the house, she was cooking dinner. "I knew you'd be back soon, how are you feeling?" Whisper smiled at Katrina, she was ready for what was to come. "I know this may come as an inconvenience, but we'll need to leave within the next few days if you want to get your daughter back."

Katrina smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. We should leave tomorrow, that way I have time to pack. Whisper, thank you for doing this, I know it must be hard on you." Katrina took out the plates and silverware, then the two girls sat down to dinner.

**Another filler chapter, but these are needed to lead into the big stuff! Hope you liked it see you next time!**


	16. Betrayal

**Chapter 16, I warn you now, this will be sad!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jack came by a little while ago. He smiled at her, and she had to force herself not to tell him everything she knew. Katrina loved Jack, and it was killing her to not tell him anything. So she wrote him a letter explaining who she really was and what she needed to do. She also told him how she felt and that she was sorry they couldn't be together. Just before he left to get back to work, she slipped it into his pocket. Katrina knew he wouldn't find it for a while, and hoped to be long gone before he came back to stop her.

Her bag was packed, all her stuff fit perfectly. She carried it downstairs and placed it by the door. Katrina looked around the living room, she was going to miss this place. She slipped on her boots and then her coat. She suddenly felt someone watching her. She didn't need to turn around, there was no way she could mistake his presence for anyone else. Katrina kept facing forward, she grabbed her bag and went to open the door. Jack rushed forward and held the door closed.

Jack had found the letter a few hours ago and rushed right over, he was glad he was just in time to stop Katrina. He didn't want to lose her, and he needed her to know he loved her too.

Katrina sighed "Please don't stop me, I have to do this." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. Katrina knew that Jack was stubborn, but she was too. Katrina was just about to move jack's arm when he moved it himself. She was surprised when he hugged her.

She held her breath as his face got closer to hers. "Don't go, don't throw your life away like this. Stay here, stay safe, and most of all stay with me." He whispered in her ear. Katrina wanted to cry and stay where she was, safe in his arms, but she remembered Evangelina, and the plan.

Katrina wanted to cry as she spoke her next words. "I'm sorry Jack, please don't wait for me to come back, and don't follow me. Just know that I do love you." Katrina held him tightly before leaving. She felt the tears fall as she made her way to the meeting spot. Whisper was there, and she wasn't alone, Pitch was with her.

The Boogie man laughed wickedly. "Here you are my lovely little chickadee, are you ready to go? This is the last time you'll see this place, or anything at all. I'm sorry but I have to kill you, it's all for the sake of me getting what I want. I can't have you and your true love together, that would ruin everything." Katrina looked over at Whisper in fear.

**Jack's POV**

I feel like my heart was just ripped out. The girl I love left to save her daughter, and I couldn't do anything for her. I wanted to help her, to save her from the pain she was in. When she told me not to wait for her, I was powerless to stop her. "Please watch over Katrina." I whispered up to the moon. It was hard to imagine that Katrina was the daughter of The Man in The Moon, and Mother Nature. Unlike the Guardians who were created from humans, Katrina was one of us turned into a human.

'_Jack, you must save her. Hurry to the forest, save my daughter.' _The Man in The Moon spoke to me, and at first I hesitated. _'She needs you Jack' _He spoke to me again.

I know what I must do, I have to save the girl I love. "I will save her!" I told him. I grabbed my staff and hurried out the same door Katrina had used to leave me, us, for Evangelina's life. Flew towards the park as fast as could, and stopped at the sight. There was a pool of blood, and what looked to be a body lying in it.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jinx was practicing her magic while her Father was gone, she was still about five years old, and very smart for her age. She could read and right already, her father was very proud. He often told her that she would help him complete his master plan. Though she didn't know what he was talking about, she still agreed to help him no matter what. After all her mother didn't love her, so she only had her father to care for her. "Shadows." She called out. The darkness welled up around her and hid her small frame. "Release." Just as quickly as they appeared, the shadows were gone.

"Very good Jinx, you've improved just as I'd hoped." Pitch was smiling at his daughter, a bloody knife in his hand. He noticed Jinx staring and made the knife vanish, "Don't worry about that, it's nothing important." Jinx nodded and went back to practicing her magic. Pitch was feeling very good, everything he'd planned out had worked, and now there was no way to stop him.

**This is where I will leave off, you'll find out what happened next chapter!**


	17. Time to say Goodbye

**Chapter 17! This is what you've all been waiting for!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Whisper didn't know what to do. Pitch never said he would kill Katrina! He said he just wanted her to be kept away from her true love. "M-Master, this isn't right, you can't kill her! Please don't do this, she's innocent Mas-" Whisper was cut off by Pitch.

Katrina screamed in fright as she felt and saw the blood, it splattered across her face and clothes. Pitch wiped the blood from his hand as Whisper fell to the ground gasping for breath. Katrina ran to the girl and held her while she slowly drowned in her own blood. "Stupid child, you could have lived if you had just kept your mouth shut. Well no matter, I don't need you anymore, I have my daughter." Pitch looked bored by what had just happened. Katrina began to tremble in fear. "Don't worry dear, unlike that one, your body will not die. Think of it as a never ending nightmare, you will be able to hear and see, but not move or make noise. Your body will stop breathing, but you will not die unless I wish it. That is the power in this knife, it will allow me to control you. I could even make you kill the Guardians." Pitch laughed maniacally and pulled out a dagger.

Katrina gently placed Whisper's body on the blood covered ground and stood up. "You killed her… She did what you asked, but you still killed her!" Katrina took a few steps away from Pitch. She could feel Jack's presence, he was coming to save her. "You're too late Pitch, Jack is coming for me." Pitch stiffened and Katrina used the minor distraction as her chance to escape.

Katrina ran as fast as she could into the woods, but Pitch was right behind her. He seemed to glow with anger as he chased her down. Luck was not on Katrina's side for she tripped on a tree root and fell down a large hill. She was too dizzy to stand, and Pitch was looming over her. "You stupid girl, be prepared to live here for all eternity." Pitch brought the dagger down and plunged it into Katrina's heart. "Farwell, I'm off to see our daughter, she misses me when I'm gone too long." With that Pitch was gone and Katrina was helpless.

**Jack's POV**

I landed near the pool of blood, my breath caught in my throat as I looked down at Whisper's body. There was a slit across her neck, and blood was still trickling down. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this, but I can't lay you to rest until I find Katrina." I saw bloody footprints headed towards the woods. "Please hold on, I'll save you Katrina." I flew off in the direction of the trail. I can't allow myself to picture the worst, I need to believe Katrina is alive and fighting with all she has.

It was easy for me to make out the path Katrina had taken, due to the blood smears she had left in her haste to escape whoever had killed Whisper. I stopped when I came to a large hill, the smears could be see a little ways down. Katrina either fell or was pushed down. "Please be okay!" I yelled as I let myself fall to the bottom of the hill.

When I landed I felt blood under my hands. Looking up I almost cried. Katrina was lying on the ground surrounded by blood covered flowers. Mud, Leaves, blood, and flower petals stained her skin and clothes. Her beautiful eyes were open to the sky, but there was no life left in them. "Why didn't I stop you, if I had you'd be alive and well." I watched her, hoping this was all a bad dream and soon I'd wake up to her lovely smile.

I picked up her body and held it close. A thought washed over me, it was something in the storybooks Sophie liked to read her daughter: True Loves Kiss. I know it's absurd, but I don't know what else to do. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. I didn't care about the blood now staining my clothes, or the mud covering her face, I leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. They were cold, like the rest of her. When nothing happened, I knew I had been wrong. "I love you Kat, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much. You mean the world to me, and I would do anything to bring you back." I shifted her body in my arms so it would be easier to fly back.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Katrina's body was taken to the North Pole where Jack and North made an Ice coffin for her. They placed the coffin in a garden of snow flowers, also made by Jack. Sandy used his magic sand to cover the coffin in a glittering gold, Tooth placed Katrina's Memories on her coffin, and bunny had taken magical flowers from his home and placed them all around her unmoving form. North and the Yetis had made a white and blue dress for her, and Tooth had dressed her.

The funeral was sad, Sophie sobbed while her husband held her, and he had tears running down his face. The Guardians all had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye. Jack stayed the longest, he talked to Katrina's body, and even slept leaning against her coffin. It wasn't until the fourth day after her funeral that he left. A murderous look in his once cheerful eyes.

Jack knew who Killed Katrina, though he didn't want to be right. If Pitch found a way to kill a human, than he is more powerful than before! "I don't care how strong you get Pitch, I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Jack flew off in a random direction, anger blinding him.

**That's all for now, enjoy!**


	18. Nexa

**Chapter 19, here's a question for you all:**

**Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**I'm deciding if I should continue working on this and would like your input. Now, here's the chapter!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**The Past**

_A three year old Katrina was playing with her real mother, they were laughing and smiling, and throwing a ball. When the ball rolled out of sight, little Katrina ran after it. Her mother called after her, telling her to come right back. Katrina didn't listen, she was too focused on getting her ball back. As she ran she didn't pay attention to the path she took. Katrina finally caught her ball, and when she turned around she realized she was lost. "Mama, I found it! Mama?" She called, hoping to have her Mother find her. Luck was not on Katrina's side, for the one who found her was Nexa, an evil witch who was banished from her world and into Katrina's._

_Nexa knew she had found the princess of the outer land, daughter of Mother Nature. The evil witch smiled at Katrina and held out a hand. "My child, do not be frightened, I am a friend of your mother's, and I will take you to her." Katrina took Nexa's hand and followed her. Little did Katrina know, she was being led to her doom. "My hut is just a head, we'll stop there and take a short rest. You must be hungry little one." Katrina nodded and followed the witch into her dark hut._

_Nexa knew all she needed was for the child to drink her magic elixir, then everything would be set in place. "Now tell me child, how old are you?" Katrina held up three fingers. "Well now, you're practically all grown up." The witch brewed the special potion and handed Katrina the cup. Drink this, it will make you warm and then we'll leave._

_As soon as the liquid passed Katrina's lips, the small girl fell to the ground. Her body shook and she began to scream in pain. Nexa laughed and picked up the girl. The evil witch knew her poison had worked and Nexa was now be to take over Katrina's body. Just as Nexa's body fell to the ground, Katrina's sat up. "It worked! I have control of her body! Now I just need to get back to her parents and take control of this world!" Katrina's body was now under Nexa's full control._

_Nexa's plan almost worked too, had The Man in The Moon not returned to his home in time Nexa would have one and she would be the ruler of the Lunar Plane. Though it was only at the loss of their daughter that Mother Nature and The Man in The Moon were able to defeat the evil witch. In the end they were forced to lock away their daughter's memories and send her, and the witch, to Earth, where she would be placed with a new family and live as a human. The two sad parents watched over their child for years and eventually they were able to get her back. But the two knew it was a prison sentence to their now seventeen year old daughter._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Lunar Plane**

Katrina stared down through the magic reflective pool that showed Earth. She had watched everything after Pitch stabbed her and her father used his magic to bring Katrina's consciousness back home. Her body would live on, but she would not stay trapped in it. The Man in The Moon knew his daughter would never be happy trapped anywhere. She was too much like her mother, and that's why both parents were going to Earth to help the Guardians.

Katrina watched Jack, she had tried to see if there was a way to watch over her daughter, but Pitch had his lair hidden on a different plane. Jack was the next person she thought of, and it broke her heart to pieces to see him hurting like he was. She watched him break the news to Sophie and her husband, she watched as Jack went days without sleep sitting there talking to her body. Katrina wanted to answer him, to tell him it wasn't his fault and that no matter what happened she loved him.

Mother Nature sat with her daughter before she left with her husband to Earth. "Katrina, my sweet girl, I don't have as much power as your father, but I can do one thing or you." Mother Nature pulled out a mirror. It was silver, with little emeralds lining the reflective surface.

"How can a mirror help?" Katrina knew there was magic in the mirror, but she didn't know how it could possibly help her.

Mother Nature laughed. "It's a special mirror, you can only use it once so think carefully before you do. This mirror will allow you to talk to anyone on Earth." Katrina thought of her daughter, but remembered the sad truth. Evangelina is not on Earth. "My darling little girl, I have watched you grow up into the beautiful young woman before me. You have faced so many hardships just because you are my daughter." Mother Nature sighed. She stood up and brushed off her dress, then reached out for her daughter to take her hand.

"All I ever wanted for you was a happy life, but it seems like one evil being after another keeps trying to thwart that plan. I love you Katrina, and one day you will be happy just like I always wanted." Mother Nature led her daughter back to their home where The Man in The Moon was waiting.

The family said their goodbyes and Katrina was once again left on her own. She looked at the mirror her mother had given her. She could contact anyone from Earth, but only once. She wanted to contact Jack, but it seemed like too cruel a thing to do to him. Katrina knew there was only one person on Earth for her to contact, someone who could help her get her body back to its former condition. So she held up the Mirror and called out the name. "Nexa."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What did you think? Hope you liked it, don't forget to review if you want the story to continue on!**


	19. Back again

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile but I lost the will to write. Inspiration has finally found me so I am writing again.**

**Chapter 19, I hope you all like it.**

**3rd Person POV**

Katrina watched as the mirror's reflective surface swirled and shifted, soon she was face to face with the woman who had caused her family so much pain. "Hello Nexa, it's been awhile."

Nexa looked startled. She didn't recognize the princess at first, but those eyes, just like Mother Nature's eyes. "Princess Katrina all grown up I see. Word has it Pitch killed you, but then you're not one who dies easily." The old witch studied the girl, "Why are you contacting me? Your parents locked away your memories."

Katrina sighed, "I got them back due to recent events, and now I need your help." Nexa looked startled by this, why would the Lunar princess need her help. "My body is still on Earth, and don't get any ideas, it's being guarded. I need you to help me find a way to reverse a curse placed on me by Pitch, at the moment he has control of my body." Katrina explained everything that had happened, relaying all that Pitch had said about the dagger.

Nexa laughed at Katrina's situation, "I will help you, but for a price." Katrina hesitated before nodding. "It will take time for me to find all the needed ingredients, but I can make a potion that will temporarily give you control over your own body. It could last anywhere from three days to a month, it all depends on your will and how strong the curse is."

Katrina sighed inwardly, she probably wouldn't have much time, but she'd make it count. "I won't be able to contact you after this: I don't have any powers like my parents. It doesn't matter what the price is, as long as I can get back to Earth. Nexa, please hurry." The witch nodded and then the mirror went dark. "I have to do whatever I can to save them in the short time." She mumbled to herself.

**3rd Person POV – Nexa**

Nexa finally gathered everything she needed, it took her the whole day but she was able to get them all. "I'll finally be free of this wretched planet, thanks to the little princess helping me once more." She cackled evilly and started the potion,

"Dash of newt and pinch of pepper

Lion's mane and black bird's feather

Golden scale and tears of babe

Sinners love and preacher's hate."

She put the ingredients in as she chanted. This potion was similar to the one she used on Katrina oh so long ago, the only difference was it gave control of the body back to the owner instead of taking it away. She threw in a pinch of Katrina's hair so the potion would only work on her, and then Nexa threw the magic brew out the window. The potion didn't fall to the ground like you'd expect, instead it flew away towards Katrina's body.

**3rd Person POV**

A blur of dark blue whipped past Sandy, startling him. He turned and watched it fly towards the North Pole, he decided to follow it out of curiosity. Sandy was surprised when he watched the blue blur head past North's and towards where Katrina was put to rest. He felt sad as he followed it up to her casket. She looked just like he'd last seen her, like she was simply sleeping. Jack wasn't sitting next to her anymore, but Sandy didn't know when he'd left. The blur stopped moving and sat on the casket, Sandy was just about to tell North of what he saw when the blue blur seeped into the casket and into Katrina's mouth. He heard a loud high pitched scream escape her, and watched as she began to move.

Sandy couldn't believe it, Katrina was alive, in fact he didn't believe it. Jack had found her in the woods, dead. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, only to realize Katrina was yelling at him for help. Sandy panicked and made his sand whip, then he broke the ice. "S-S-Sandy help m-me get to t-t-the North Pole, p-p-please!" She reached out for him, pleading. He didn't hesitate as he pulled her onto his golden sand and rushed her to North's.

**This is where I'm leaving off today, I'll write more soon. thank you lovelies.**


	20. It's good to be back!

**Chapter 20 already! Are you guys excited? I know I am, so anyway, onto the story.**

**3rd Person POV**

Katrina could barely feel her fingers and toes, the snow had chilled her to the bone, but she was back. Nexa had done what she'd promised, and now Katrina had her body back. She could see the North Pole, and was so relieved Sandy was there when she woke up. If no one had been there she would have died. The distant sound of yeti's yelling filled the air, Sandy glanced at Katrina and tried going a little faster. By the sounds coming from North's they could tell something bad had happened.

Sandy flew straight through the big open window and landed on the floor. Katrina looked up in awe as she watched Bunny carry a squirming and fighting Jack by the hood of his sweatshirt. They hadn't noticed her yet, and she was too tired to speak. Sandy tried getting their attention, but they ignored him.

North walked into the room, his eyes on the three Guardians, not noticing Katrina either. "What is problem?" He looked angry and Katrina inwardly flinched. "Is no good fighting, get along now, da." His face softened as Bunny let go of Jack. "Tell, what problem?" this time when he said it Jack turned away and Bunny sighed.

"Well mate, this one 'ere was tryin' ta find trouble. 'e was lookin' for Pitch, an' I doubt 'e 'ad a real plan." Bunny explained. Katrina looked at Jack, she knew he'd left to get revenge for her, but he didn't need to.

Sandy tried getting their attention again but his symbols were moving too fast for anyone to understand. He finally gave up with a big huff and pointed at his golden sand. Katrina had lost the last of her strength and had laid down completely. All the Guardians could see was a girl lying on his Sand. Jack wasn't paying attention, all he wanted was to get back out there and find Pitch. North on the other hand walked a little closer to the sand and dropped to his knees. The burly Russian man did the last thing you'd expect, he cried.

Bunny watched astounded by the sight, then realization hit him and he almost fell backwards. He turned and pulled Jack towards the sand, Jack tried fighting back. "Leave me alone you kangaroo." he muttered. Jack looked at the sand briefly then looked again when he realized there was someone on it. He watched the girl, not believing his own eyes. It couldn't be her, she was dead, he'd just spent four days at her grave.

She looked at Jack, a tired smile playing across her lips. "Hey snow cone." she croaked, her voice raspy and dry. He wouldn't fall for this trick, so he flew away. "Jack..." Katrina passed out from exhaustion.

North picked up the tired girl and carried her to her room, he didn't know why, but he knew this was really Katrina.

**3rd Person POV - Jack**

He flew to her grave site, but when he saw the broken ice casket and the traces of golden sand he knew he'd been wrong. Katrina was alive, and he'd left her. Jack flew back as fast as he could, he wanted to be by her side.

Sandy and North were talking and Bunny was gone, Jack didn't care, he just needed to be with Katrina. "North, where is she?" he didn't wait long for an answer. Then he flew off again, straight for her room. Jack didn't knock on the door, he just barged in.

The sight filled his heart with joy, Katrina was asleep in her bed. There were lots of blankets on her, keeping her warm. "You came back, I don't know how but you came back to me." he sat next to her, "I love you." he whispered.

**Mother Nature's POV**

I watched my husband pace as we waited for North to return. He had asked us to wait while he dealt with the commotion. "Darling, please sit down. Everything will be alright." He sighed but sat down anyway.

North finally returned, Sandy was with him. I smiled at them both, my husband looked at them and gave a curt nod. He hated being on Earth, don't get me wrong he loves the planet but he feels so vulnerable when here. "As I was telling North, we have come to help you guardians because our daughter cannot." I looked away from it all and out the window.

My darling baby girl was forced to stay away from the people she loved, and my granddaughter was tricked into becoming evil. Why is fate so cruel? I had stopped listening to the conversation until something North said had grabbed my attention. "Da, Katrina here in Pole." I looked at the russian man, confused.

My husband looked confused as well, "North, she can't be here, her conscious is on the Lunar Plain." He explained, but North shook his head and told them again that she was here. How is it possible, my sweet girl is here on Earth, she left the Lunar Plain.

**Katrina's POV**

I felt warm, which is so different from the cold I felt before I fell asleep. Well most of me was warm, my hand was as cold as ice. I tried stretching my fingers and pulling them under the blankets with me only to realise I was holding someone's hand. I opened my eyes, but everything looked blurry. I couldn't tell who was holding my hand, but I stared at them for a bit before closing my eyes and falling asleep again.

When I woke up my hand was warm like the rest of me. I opened my eyes, my vision was better and I looked to see if the person was still there. Whoever had been holding my hand had left, so I still don't know who it was. I pushed myself into a sitting position, this was my room in the North Pole. I was trying to get out of bed when the door opened and a few little elves poked their heads in. "Hey little guys." I mumbled. They were surprised to see me awake and ran off. I was finally able to get up and walk to the door after a few failed attempts. The door felt heavier than I remembered it ever being, and the floor was cold against my bare feet.

There were voices echoing down the long hallway, I started walking towards them when something picked me off the ground, it was big and furry, probably a yeti. As if responding to my thoughts, the yeti hollard and started carrying me away from the voices. It took me to North's little workshop and knocked on the door. A shuffling noise was heard from behind the door and then it opened. North looked at me, surprise and happiness written all over his face. "Katrina, is good see you! Very good you not dead!" he pulled me out of the yeti's arms and into a tight hug.

North didn't put me down afterwards, instead he held me like the yeti had and carried me back to my room. I thought he was going to put me back to bed, but instead we headed in the direction of the voices from earlier. "North, have my parents arrived yet?" My voice was scratchy and hoarse but I didn't mind so much. It was just nice to be on Earth again, to see my friends again.

North put me down and then all I saw was colorful feathers, Tooth had pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel her softly crying as she held onto me, and just as she let go I was grabbed and pulled into the furry chest of Bunny. "Ya scared us Katrina." I was surprised, usually he didn't call me by my name, just little nicknames.

When Bunny pulled away Sandy hugged me, I leaned down and hugged him very tightly. "Thank you Sandy, for saving me." I whispered. He nodded and patted my head like I was a small child. When he let go I looked around, I wanted to see Jack. It took me a bit but finally I saw him in the back of the group staring at me.

I made my way over to him and tripped, but he caught me. Then he went to pull away, I had other plans though. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I didn't let go until I was cold again, Jack just kept staring at me. I looked into his eyes, and placed my hands on his chest before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Look at that, Frostbite finally landed 'imself a girl." Bunny teased. I had forgotten they were there and started blushing. It truly was good to be back on Earth.

**Well I hope you like it guys, until next time!**


	21. Meet the parents

**Chapter 21, so I want to apologize if the next few chapters end up sad. A lot's been going on lately. I hope you all had a great Easter, and enjoy the story!**

**Jack's POV**

Katrina looked so beautiful that I unknowingly grabbed her hand as I waited for her to wake up, when she finally did it was to pull her hand out of mine and back to the warmth of her blankets. I let go and backed away, Katrina almost froze to death, again, and I wasn't helping the situation. I can't hold her, I can't be with her, I can't continue loving her because she'll only end up getting hurt in the end.

All the Guardians were sitting here waiting for North to come back so we could make up a plan, but I just wanted to get away. I was about to leave when Katrina was carried into the room by North. Tooth was the first to pull her into a hug, Katrina was then passed around their small group. I tried getting my body to leave, but as soon as I saw her I froze. She looked at me, and she was smiling. I told myself to run, she wouldn't be safe with me here, but all I could do was watch as she came over to me and tripped. On instinct I grabbed her and helped her to her feet, then tried to pull away. She pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but hug her back. Katrina was alive, and she was in my arms again. When she pulled away I was reminded of why I couldn't be with her. She was rubbing warmth back into her arms and shivering slightly. I stared at her, wanting to tell her to leave, wanting to tell her I didn't love her, but I couldn't form the words.

My eyes fell to her hands as she placed them on my chest, and then to her face as she moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. I barely heard Bunny's comment, but Katrina's soft blushing face and embarrassed laugh brought me back to reality. "Ay Sheila, I think ya broke poor Jack." Bunny teased. I shot him a glare that turned into a smirk. Just as I was about to cover him with snow, the door opened and two people walked in.

Katrina grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the new people, and only let go when we were close enough for her to hug them. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet all my friends." She turned back to us and started pointing us out to her parents. "That's North, but you already know him. Over there is Sandy, he saved me from the cold. That's Tooth, and next to her is Bunny." Katrina leaned close to her mom and whispered "I think they like each other." I tried not to laugh at that comment. Then Katrina looked at me, "That's Jack, he's… he's my best friend." her cheeks turned pinkish and she looked away briefly before taking my hand and smiling at me.

The man stepped forward "It is nice to finally meet you Guardians. I want to personally thank you all for watching over my little girl while my wife and I couldn't." Then it dawned on me, these were Katrina's real parents, The Man on The Moon and Mother Nature. "We have come to help you fight, though we had not known about our daughter coming back." Katrina laughed sheepishly. looking away from her father.

I squeezed her hand then let go because it was already getting cold. "I can explain everything, but um… Maybe later. You see I don't have a lot of time left before I lose control of my body again, and I'm afraid of what might happen when I lose it." I didn't understand completely, but I didn't push her. It was obvious that whatever was happening was hard for Katrina, and her parents seemed saddened by it too. Mother Nature looked like she was fighting back tears, and The Man in The Moon looked like he was going to explode from anger.

North was the first to speak up, "Man in Moon, Mother Nature, what is prophecy meaning?"

The tall pale man nodded in recognition to North's question. "You can all call me Manny, and as for the prophecy, I do not know. It was passed to me by the ancient ones before they perished, and now no one knows the meaning." I heard about the Ancient one's before from North. They were the first creators, they made this planet, and the humans on it. Maliki, one of the Ancient ones, created five beings to watch over the humans. The first was Time, the third was Mother Nature, and the last was a pair of twins Life and Death. Each controlled an important aspect, and without one the balance would be broken. Father time grew jealous over time because he felt unimportant. In a fit of anger he created an evil witch, after it happened he felt guilty and told The Man in The Moon, er Manny, about it. Manny then recruited two humans to help defeat the witch. They were the first spirits: Nicolas St. North and Pitch Black. The two spirits used their powers to banish the evil witch to a different plain.

Mother Nature spoke up, bringing me from my thoughts. "We left you all to protect this place, but it is now that you will need our help. Jinx is far stronger than any of you alone, and Katrina has no powers to help with." Mother nature looked at Katrina before continuing. "I fear Pitch will try and attack Katrina, so I ask you, Jack, to protect her." I stared at Mother Nature, surprise written all over my face. All I could do was nod in response.

**Pitch's POV**

That damn witch, she is ruining all my hard work. I'll have to take care of her if I want to succeed in my plan. "Jinx, I have a mission for you." My darling child appeared from the shadows, she had to be twelve by now, and she already mastered control of her powers. "Your wretched mother is causing trouble, and I need you to put an end to the one helping her."

Jinx looked at me, her face void of emotions. "Yes Father, who is the target?" I smiled and pulled up an image of Nexa, the evil witch. "I will go and complete the mission now, goodbye Father." I watched Jinx disappear into the shadows, such a good child. She just wants love, and as long as I give it to her she'll be the perfect evil tool.

**That's it for now, hope you enjoyed**.


	22. Hidden powers

**Chapter 22, I hope you enjoy! Oh and just want to point out Maliki Detriarte is pronounced Mal-ic-I D-tree-art-A**

**Jinx's POV**

Father was always so kind, and he seemed so proud of me for doing the littlest of things. I was so happy when he gave me a mission, he trusts me so much. Mother was stopping Father, so I have no choice but to stop Mother, after all she never really loved me. I shook my head of these thoughts and slipped into the witch's cottage. The witch who was helping Mother was working on a potion of some sort, it bubbled and smoke fell to the floor. "It's rude to barge into peoples homes, especially when that person is a witch." I was shocked to see the witch staring at me in the shadows. "Come out child, before I decide to attack you."

I hesitated before releasing the shadows and showing myself. "How did you know I was there?" I kept out of reach of the witch, my eyes never leaving her.

The witch cackled, "You have the same presence as your Mother, even when hidden I'd never mistake it. I was once in control of her body, until your grandfather ruined everything. Him and that awful wife of his, they banished both I and your Mother here. The saddest part is they put a seal on the amount of magic I can use while on Earth, like living here was bad enough." The witch scoffed and went back to stirring her potion. "Your Father sent you here for something, what is it?"

I gulped and drew my dagger, this was it, I have to kill her now. I lunged at the witch and tried to slash her neck, but the witch was faster. She used the wooden spoon she'd been stirring with to knock me to the side. I took a defensive position and waited, but the witch merely went back to her potion. I mustered up my black ice and called forward a copy of myself. I used the copy to attack from one side while I attacked from another, the witch just dodged and laughed when we ran into each other.

The witch was just playing with me, she was far stronger than I'd ever thought. If I want to win I can't continue holding back, it was time to use my powers to their full extent and unleash the powers Father taught me.

**Later**

I walked into the room where Father was and knocked on the doorway, I felt exhausted and tried my best to not fall to the floor. "Jinx, how was the mission?"

I looked up at Father and tried to smile, "The witch is dead, though she was harder to defeat then I had first pictured her." Father nodded and motioned for me to sit. "Has anything new happened Father?"

"No my dear, all is going according to plan. We must wait until the next new moon, that will be the time to strike." I nodded, The Man in The Moon would be weakest on the new moon. "Now go get some rest, I will call for you if I need you." I stood again and carefully walked to my room.

**Katrina's POV**

I felt numb. It had to be close to midnight when I was startled awake, this numb feeling rushing over me. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. All I could feel was this cold hollowness creeping into my soul, robbing me of my emotions. A sudden burst of light scared me, but looking around the room I soon realized I was the light source. Unsure what to do I panicked and tried to yell for help, but my voice wouldn't come. My hands were glowing a pale blue, and soon the light spread up my arms until all of me was glowing that pale blue color.

Knocking on my door filled me with hope, I mustered up my voice and called out. "Help me." though it was more of a whisper. None the less, whomever was knocking barged into the room and stared at me in surprise. The pale light illuminated the figure before me, "What's happening to me?" I asked, again in a whispered voice.

"I don't know." was all my father said before he left the room, leaving me alone once more. He returned with my mother and North, they both stared at me in shock. Since my father had left the light had brightened, and the whole room was lit up.

The numbness washed over me again and I just stared blankly as the others tried to understand what was happening. 'You know what is happening Katrina.' I jumped at the unfamiliar voice. No one else seemed to mind it, almost as if they didn't hear it. 'They did not hear me, only you can hear me.' What does that even mean, am I going crazy, is this magic, am I dreaming? No I wasn't dreaming, that much was obvious. 'Katrina, listen to me. I am Maliki Detriarte, one of the ancient beings, I created your parents.'

"Maliki Detriarte?" I questioned, only to realize I said it out loud. My parents both gave me a look full of surprise and concern. 'You are unique, for a being like you was never planned. You are blood of two protectors, as such there is a great power hidden in you. It was locked away so as to keep you and everyone around you safe. I was placed as a guide for when the seal's hold loosens and you gain some of your power.' I didn't want to believe him, but with everything I've witnessed in the past few months this seemed so normal. Is there anything else I should know, or is it just the whole powers thing? 'Only true love can save the world. I will guide you as you come into your powers, but all this power will be for naught if you can't find true love.' Maliki sounded so sturn about the last part. True love, only true love can win in the end, this sounds like some sort of fairytale.

**Yes Katrina, yes it does. Well That's all for now folks, see ya next time.**


End file.
